Swifty Dramione
by Jilly Beany
Summary: Just some random Taylor Swift songs to explain the evolution of Hermione's and Draco's relationship. Completely AU and angsty, sweet and emotional all the way. One on going piece.
1. Fearless

Swiftly Dramione.

Random Taylor Swift songs that explain the journey of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

Fearless

Summery:

'Why are you dragging me?' 'It's best just to go head first and fearless Granger'

* * *

She owned one dress. Her best dress.

The Yule Ball dress held too many bad memories so it was tossed out with the lie that it no longer fit and of course her parents bought it.

She hated lying to them but the truth was she hated dresses; always had and always would because in her eyes Hermione Granger didn't look good in dresses.

But on a whim whilst spending the last few weeks of her summer holiday after the war she agreed with her mother that the pale yellow sun dress was beautiful and she didn't protest too much when her parents presented it to her once they returned home.

How it ended up in her trunk she didn't know but she was pretty sure Mrs. Julie Granger was more sneaky then Hermione had ever guessed.

Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her that Ron wasn't coming back to make up his lost year and a half at Hogwarts.

Not because she changed her mind after they kissed but because she wasn't seeing him nearly enough as she thought she should have with her first boyfriend.

Expect that wasn't the problem; apart from the few kisses stolen while spending time with the Weasley's he never labelled them or their relationship.

She tried not to think about that because it made her worry and get jealous over the fact that the Browns were often spending time with the family and Harry now the war was over.

Time Hermione was alone at Hogwarts with only a few students her age and a whole lot of work.

It was that lonely feeling that lead her to actually agree to speak to Draco Malfoy during their studies, not because she felt sorry or even forgave him.

Ginny and Luna were always stuck by her side during breaks between classes but Draco… well they weren't best friends nor even _just _friends but they were and that was enough for her.

Enough to agree to the truce; he would always be Malfoy the nasty, bigoted and cruel boy who made her life hell and tried to get Harry killed to please his father just like she would always be Granger the bossy, buck tooth know it all who just rubbed him the wrong way.

Three months of a truce and she wondered again why she bought the one dress because it was three months after the truce was called that she was being dragged by Draco across the dark streets of Hogsmead, slipping on the wet cobble stones and cursing the storm that was coming.

"Why are you dragging me?" she hissed despite the lack of people around them.

He had promised an afternoon of peace and rest because they had been studying too much and she needed this.

"It's best just to go head first and fearless Granger" he threw over his shoulder clutching her hand tighter never slowing his pace despite her current foot wear.

The streets disappeared and she could see the shack coming to view and she couldn't help but shudder. He would have teased her, probably would later, but instead he held her hand tighter and allowed his pace to even out so she wasn't stumbling behind him.

"We could just explain about the storm Malfoy" she offered causing him to snort out his laughter but it was look in his eyes that he threw at her that made her give into that look that pleaded with her to just agree with him on this.

She couldn't say anything after that because in that moment they were no longer the pair that hated each other.

They didn't like each other as friends should; they were somewhere in the middle.

By the time they reached the castle she was actually grinning and trying to hide her giggles because he looked so ruffled.

"Head first and fearless? Really Malfoy I never knew you could be so Gryffindor" Hermione teased as she shook the rain from her hair and Malfoy glared at her.

"It got you moving didn't it" Malfoy grumbled looking around the dark castle sighing at memories and thoughts that was his alone.

She was stood there in her best dress wet but feeling fearless because he was there with her and she would tell them all that he dragged her.

"You sleepy yet Granger" he asks as his grey eyes train on her and she smiles at him with a shake of her head.

The storm was raging again out side and she knows the war really is over.

"Why do you ask Malfoy?" She already knows he has something planned but she wants to hear it because she wasn't ready to be fearless with him and assume something.

"Want to watch the rain" he asks holding his hand out but it's the look in his eyes that make her reach out and take his hand.

He's fearless but not when it comes to their new friendship because he isn't sure how to act now he doesn't have to hate her.

He takes her hand and drags her head first.

And fearless.

* * *

A/N: Yes I'm aware that I have other stories that need to be tended to but I just can't get past this writers block. I was listening to my Ipod and hearing this song first just gave me the idea to write something sweet, angsty and emotional for my favourite pair.


	2. You belong with me

You belong with me 

Summery:

'Let me guess you're going to say I belong with you Granger' 'If you could see Malfoy you wouldn't ask'

* * *

Things didn't last long in her life.

Case in point Ron and her lasted a whole two months before he broke up with her because she was friends with Draco Malfoy.

She hadn't intended on being friends with him but after spending a year with him first using the truce to keep the peace then finding some sort of friendship she couldn't help it.

For all his faults he grew on her and she accepted his offer of friendship the day they finished Hogwarts.

She was sure that Ron was still resentful over the fact that herself and Draco actually got jobs straight away and not the grunt jobs Ron had experienced before becoming a Auror.

Three years and she once more found herself in close quarters with Draco Malfoy as Hermione Jane Granger joined the Magical Law Enforcement department.

Their partnership was made up of the their partnership in Hogwarts. They would bicker, they would laugh and they would tease but in the end they got the job done.

They heard each other's sob stories and shared each other's joy at finding one good person.

It was only when both Ginny and Harry pointed out that after a year Hermione spent a lot of time with Draco that she clicked on. She knew more about him then she did about Ron who was meant to be her soul mate.

And then he found her; the woman of his dreams.

Hermione hated her and silently cursed her every day but she smiled at her and laughed at her jokes and even agreed with Draco when he said she was wonderful.

Draco and his woman fought and Hermione was always there listening to him argue that he didn't do anything wrong.

Hermione wasn't as pretty, rich or as smartly dressed as her but she knew what music Draco loved and what he dreamt about.

There was days Hermione knew she was about to snap and tell Draco that she was there right in front of him just waiting for him to see _Hermione. _

Four months and Hermione didn't stop the grunt when she was shown the ring Draco wanted to give to the other woman.

She didn't stop him from accusing her of hating the other one nor did she stop him from laughing at her for being jealous because she was single.

She shouldn't have pointed out that it was her, Hermione Jane Granger, that Draco visited when he was upset; it was her, Hermione Jane Granger, who always made him laugh when he was about to cry.

She shouldn't have but she did and she ignored the heart ripping pain when he looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Let me guess you're going to say I belong with you Granger?" he questions with disbelief causing the tears to well up in her eyes because she wanted to say that to him for so long but knew she couldn't.

"If you could see Malfoy you wouldn't ask" Hermione offered allowing him only one tear before she left the office, the building and his life for good.

She just wanted him to see her; to see Hermione Granger with her mess of curls, her worn out jeans and trainers.

Why couldn't he see that.


	3. You're not sorry

You're not sorry 

Summery:

'You're not sorry Malfoy, not really' 'Just listen once more'

* * *

For all the heart ache she felt when she walked out of his life a year ago it was the same amount of joy she felt when he walked back into her life.

She didn't want to give up her job but she couldn't give up feeling for Draco Malfoy.

She cried the day he got married; she cried hard and thought she would die from the pain her heart was beating through.

But she didn't and she managed to move forward with another job and trying to forget the friendship they had forged.

But a year and three days after she left he returned into her life and he was just as shocked to see her as she was to see him.

Working within the department of Misuse of Magical Creatures she had made a name for herself that didn't reach beyond her department.

He needed her help and she was grateful when he acted polite and business like because she was able to carry on as though her heart wasn't being ripped to shreds.

She didn't ask the question but for what ever reason after a week he had to tell her that he made a mistake, he shouldn't have gotten married. She didn't gloat in the fact instead she offered her sympathy and wishes that he could fix it.

His reason for being there soon came to an end but neither was ready to let the bond fade away again. Soon one drink turned into three which became a coffee then became a lunch then a dinner.

He would tell her sorry that he couldn't be better and she believed him.

When he kissed her the first time he quickly said sorry because even if he wasn't happy he was still married and it wasn't fair. She still believed him.

When he kissed again she struggled but in the end still believed him when he said sorry to her because he kissed her.

Soon they were making love and she still believed his sorry's because he wasn't happy with his wife.

Four months of his sorry's and half belief's she wondered if he wasn't happy then why didn't he just leave his wife; not for her but just so he could be happy.

All the times she believed him mocked her and made her feel cheap because he was only sorry she was too smart for their own good.

He would never leave his wife for her or anyone else.

She figured him out and she realised how long it had been since she hated him.

"You're not sorry Malfoy, not really" Hermione admitted while holding on to the door for dear life because she was willing to love him for ever if he asked it of her. But she was so cold and tired of being his secret.

"Just listen once more" he pleads and she remembers that look he throws at her from years ago when he made her fearless.

"Just be happy Malfoy… if not being a husband then at least being a father" Hermione wants so badly to throw the newspaper at him, to finally prove that she understood him and the fool he was making of her.

"It isn't my baby" he pleads and for once in what seems like a life time she doesn't believe him.

She was wasting her time when he was just an unhappy husband.

She just needed this last straw to stop them; to stop believing him.

* * *

I promise the next one will be more happier and romantic and probably the last one. or at least the second to last.


	4. Love Story

Love Story 

'We were both young once' 'I wish I had made way to you through the crowd'

* * *

She was the princess once upon a time. Hermione Granger was the not so secretly dubbed princess of Gryffindor and though she always scolded the name she secretly loved the thought that she was accepted.

He was the prince once upon a time. Draco Malfoy was the self proclaimed prince of Slytherin and he never once shied away from the title.

But that was years ago. Hermione had wished once when she heard about his divorce from his wife and the truth about his 'child' came out that things could go back to how they were years ago. She remembered the night of the Yule Ball when he stood so handsome and she looked so beautiful.

If anyone had ever thought to state anything she would have said they looked like the prince and princess that night.

But that was a year ago and she hadn't spoken to him since the night she broke her heart again and told she wouldn't believe him again.

The Ministry ball was meant to honour all the hard work done since the war and she never felt more like the princess; all dressed up and feeling more trapped because no prince was going to come save her.

Then she saw him.

He looked like the Slytherin prince once more and she was transported to that time when they were both young and things were so much more easy.

Draco saw her and he made his way through the crowd greeting her with the hello that was laced with a hundred different meanings and questions.

It wouldn't and couldn't be simple anymore because of all the things that had happened.

"We were both young once" she whispered out loud when some one commented how much it was similar to the Yule Ball.

"I wish I had made my way to you through the crowd" he admits mournfully before Ron and Harry come to save her or be the evil monsters who locked her away.

She wasn't sure once she saw the look in his eyes while Harry remained behind to speak to him.

She cried on the steps after watching him hurry away after Harry warned him to stay away from her.

It wasn't a fairy tale it was Romeo and Juliet.

He didn't stay away after that because no matter how many times they was told to stay away from each other they just couldn't.

The friendship they lost so many years ago returned and they would lie beneath the stars laughing and pretending.

When Ron yelled at her she fled her friends and pleaded with her Romeo to just take her away for a little while.

He had promised her that everything would be ok, he made her laugh over the fact that it all sounded like an ill fated love story.

She knew it was because of all the heart ache and the pain he had caused as a child that they only wanted to keep her safe but she didn't care because she knew what it felt like not to be seen by the man she loved and she never wanted it to feel like that again.

Ron and Harry's smug happiness only made her worry when after two days she felt her heart breaking knowing he wasn't coming back for her.

Though Hermione hated crying she couldn't help but cry when she saw his face in some deserted restaurant that Ron and Harry had asked to go to.

She was losing her faith in him again but he just knelt on one knee and promised her that it would be better, things would be happier now.

"Marry me" he whispered with a smile that made his black eye look more painful then before but she agreed to him anyway and kissed away his pain.

As her father walked her down the asle towards him that day during the summer she smiled brightly at Harry, Ginny and Ron thanking them for being her friends before looking to her non- Romeo.

They were both young when they hated each other.

They were both young when they fell in love.

* * *

Ok nearly at the end now just one more and the next one is the happy one. :D


	5. Our Song

Our Song 

'We don't have a song' 'Our song is…'

* * *

Three years of being Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy had left Hermione feeling heady. She was sure after the first few months some thing would come to end it all.

There was the time his ex-wife and her son came back into his life and for a moment Hermione was scared that he would remember the better times but he didn't; he just caught her Hermione's hand and said they were busy.

Three years of being only them two Hermione knew something would have to change and she was right when Draco nearly knocked himself out when she told him she was pregnant.

That was five months ago now Hermione was laid out on their bed trying hard not to laugh at her husband's singing or at the way their baby moved to his father's voice.

When it came to her part of the song she was too busy thinking.

"We don't have a song" she stated when Draco nudged her. It was true they didn't have a song at their wedding because the one he chose was horrible and he hated all the music she liked. They couldn't agree on anything.

After a few seconds he gave her a lazy smile and ran his hand over her stomach.

"Our song is throwing insults at each other as children" he offers and she furrows her brow ready to argue with him over how bad his choice in songs was once more.

"Our song is me cursing the fact that I didn't kiss you that night I dragged your through a storm in that yellow dress" he carries on and that frown melts into a smile before she snuggles into his side.

"Our song is our stolen whispers in the night then me cursing the fact that I left you. Our song is sneaking out together even though you never deserved that" he whispers and she won't kiss away the sad look on his face because it was in the past.

"Our song is whispering to each other the first time we saw each other looking amazing" she smacks him for gloating and his ego but he quickly catches her hand and kisses her wedding bands.

"Our song is whispering to each other in letters and over floo's because your friends didn't know" he admits and she giggles because the baby seems to like this song a lot more then the one before.

"Our song is me hissing because no matter how much my lip hurt I was still going to kiss you" Draco states still winching at the punches he got from Harry, Ron and Ginny when he told them he wanted to marry her.

For that she did kiss away the sad look.

"Our song is your parents chasing me out of the house the night before our wedding. Our song is the slamming door when I came home drunk, our song is your sighs when I left all those roses over the house when I said sorry" he states with a laugh and a shake of his head.

"Our song is your screaming at me because we didn't have peanut butter last week" he admits scowling at having to go out in a cold morning to hunt down the muggle food because he pregnant wife demanded it.

"Our song is this… our song is me and you saying we love each other and our baby" Draco finishes before sealing it with a kiss.

He was right and when in years to comewhen they are older and their ten year old daughter questions her parents about their song they would look at each other and say they loved each other.

Of course their thirteen year old son and ten year old daughter didn't understand it they just accepted that their parents loved each other.

They had their own secrete song.

The End

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
